ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of the Land of Light (Alphaverse)
Narrator: Ultraman Alpha Long before the Earth I'm currently on existed, there was an Earth-like planet, also called Earth, but for the readers convenience, I will call it E2 (don't judge me!). The natives from E2 called themselves 'humans'. But the similarities don't stop there, both Earths had World Wars, prejudice, racism, et cetera. At its 45000002020th(4.5 billion) year, everything changed, a group, or rather a society, wanting power, rose from the shadows and at an alarming rate, conquered the world, piece by piece. The remaining countries grouped together and formed the United Nation's Defense Organization (or for short UNDO). After many years of war (more like centuries), it was obvious that the UNDO was fighting a lost war in advance, the Shadows (the society in which the UNDO fought for so many years), were too powerful. UNDO decided to gather some of the planet's brightest minds together in order to create a weapon so powerful, it would destroy the Shadows forever...The UNDO waited decades for this weapon, losing battle after battle, not knowing that the weapon was actually finished, but due to its destructive force, the scientists decided to hide it away. Years later, the leaders of the UNDO discovered that and in a fit of rage, decided to flay all of the scientists for hiding it, considering it an act of treason. The UNDO, willing to do everything it takes to win the war, pretended to decide to organize a peace treaty. Once all of the Shadows was at their designated point, the UNDO fired their secret weapon at them, it instantly annihilated them, but somehow the ground was left untouched. Coincidentally, a solar flare erupted from the surface of the Sun, the solar energy fused with the residue energy of the bomb, and created a brand new energy, which multiplied at a very fast rate and entered the bodies of humans, creating the very first 'Ultramen' of the planet. For centuries, the planet lived in peace for there were only people from UNDO that survived, peace-loving people. But obviously, you can never get rid of corruption, so it began again. Some Ultras decided to use their newfound powers in order to conquer other planets and named themselves 'the Dark Army', others decided to live in peace and gathered to form 'the Guardians'. It was not long before the astronomers of 'the Guardians' discovered Earth, they vowed to protect them from their own mistakes or from something entirely different, but after that one incident concerning Ultraman Thanatos, others started swaying from the path of light and joined 'the Dark Army'. Some even told them the existence of Earth, which made them grew jealous of how they still looked 'human', unlike them, who only looked 'humanoid'. Of course, 'the Guardians' stepped in to stop them from leaving to destroy Earth, an all-out Civil War started, except this time, 'the Dark Army' was losing. But that's when they stumbled upon (no, not the website) the plans for bomb that the scientists of UNDO made long ago, except they filled it with their energy, Dark Specium Energy, and launched it at 'the Guardians', but the bomb was too powerful, it destroyed the planet and its galaxy. Thus, it is the end for the Land of Light (more like the Land of Corruption *cough* *cough*), but it is only the beginning of another adventure throughout the whole multiverse... Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity